The Lost Song
by yaoidarkness16
Summary: The name's Hiiro Akemi don't wear it out or I'll make you buy me a knew one. Not really, I have plenty of money to spare since I come from the Third Great Noble House. But I don't give two shits about that. All I care about is being together with my boyfriend Aizen Sōsuke. I didn't expect everything to go to the shitter when a group of Ryoka invaded Soul Society.
1. Stupid Captain

**Author's Note: This is a song fic of all kinds of genres. If you don't like that sort of thing then press the back button right meow.**

**|Story— The Lost Song|**

**|Chapter One— Stupid Captain|**

"Akemi, it is time to rise."

I squinted at the loud sound and shut my eyes tighter as I pretended it was just part of what had previously been a very good dream.

"Akemi, you should have started your post three minutes ago."

Not now.

I growled viscerally as I rolled over to my other side and forced my pillow over my ears to block out the noise. I tried to imagine myself in a more peaceful setting. It would be warm, so warm that the sunshine would melt on my body and cover me in its glorious love. I smiled as I surrounded myself with the gentle serenity of pounding waves. I let out a sigh as I pretended to feel the cool sand in my toes. My eyelids drooped down lazily.

"Akemi."

My pillow was viciously forced from my hands. "Grrr-aphh!" I yelled out in protest.

"Get up. Do you wish to be demoted?"

"You wouldn't dare," I grumbled grouchily and rolled over again to avoid him.

I heard an annoyed 'harrumph' and I heard the distant steps of his feet. Sweet success! I grinned in triumph and allowed myself to succumb to my slumber once again.

"Arise," he commanded me in the same inflictionless voice.

I refused to move. My bed was just too lovely and warm and safe. I sighed as I savored the scent of my sheets and ignored my captain's presence, something he was also very adept at doing— unless, of course, he wanted something.

"Akemi," he called once more.

I heard the sound of my yellow curtains being yanked open and immediately moved to block the light out with my hand. It was too early and too bright.

"Akemi!" he called out again.

"Shh," I attempted to placate him. If I closed my eyes even tighter, it was almost dark again. "It's sleepy time."

"Akemi, get up now," he ordered. His voice was firm. It made him sound silly.

I held onto my sheets tightly and refused to move.

"Fine," he said, toneless. "If you're going to be such a brat about it, I'll just force you to get up."

Then, suddenly, he was poking and prodding me everywhere. His bony fingers stung as he attacked me.

I slapped his hands away deliriously, "Go away." I groaned. "Come back tomorrow."

His fingers never relented. I squirmed in my sheets.

"Go away," I repeated petulantly.

"Not until you do your duties as a lieutenant," he insisted as he gave me a sharp prod in the side.

"Ow!" I whined in pain. "Leave me alone. It's not time yet, anyway!"

"Yes, it is. Now get up."

He started shaking me, and that's when I had no choice but to retaliate. I used my fists, elbows, and legs to punch, kick, and jab anything I came into contact with.

Kuchiki said, "Stop this at once, Akemi!"

"Get out of my room!" I demanded. My voice still sounded sleepy. I pulled my overlarge T-shirt down so at least I could seem slightly more threatening without my 'Candy-of-the-Week' underwear showing. Plus, this bastard didn't need to see my underwear in the first place.

"No. You need to get up," and with that, he grabbed my sheets, yanked as hard as he could with his frail, freakishly bony arms, and pulled them off of my protesting body.

I looked around in a daze. I was on the floor.

"Captain!" I thundered.

Kuchiki simply sneered in that snobbish way he did ever since he got his phenomenally flamboyant hair pieces. "Don't be so dramatic, Akemi," he told me in a condescending tone. "Anyhow," he continued, "I need you to do your duty as the leuitenant."

I stared at him in irritation before grabbing my bed for support as I struggled to get onto my feet.

"Good, you are up," he commented coolly.

"Yeah, and I'm going back to bed. Good night. Leave," I told him.

He grabbed my arm and wrapped his fingers around it like a shackle that prevented me from plopping down onto my beautiful bed. "You have duties to perform, if you do not do it now I will demote you."

I yanked my arm out of his grasp angrily, "I already told you, it ain't time to start my duties! Now get out before I throw your ass out!"

He pointed one of his bony fingers at the clock across my bed. And I could've sworn, if it wasn't Kuchiki, there was a look of mild irritation.

So I turned my eyes to the clock, "Oh shit." I realized.

Then I proceeded to run out of the room into the public restroom used by everyone, but our prissy little Captain. I took my time in the shower. I loved the therapeutic pounding of water against my back and the scent of my strawberry shampoo. I had been using the same kind ever since I was little because my dad said it matched my hair.

I was the only redhead in my entire gross noble family. My dad said he had a great Aunt once who was a redhead. I guess I just hit the genetic lottery, and not just with the whole hair thing. I laughed as I examined myself closely in the mirror. A light dusting of freckles was painted on my face since it's genetically impossible for someone with dark red hair not have some form of freckles. My hair, unlike every noble bitch I've ever met, had a bit of a wave to it; it framed my face nicely. My eyes were a very bright blue. Some human child said I looked like Ariel from _The Little Mermaid_. Aside from who ever the fuck Ariel was everyone was right, of course; I didn't blend in. It took me a long time to accept the fact that I was just not normal.

I was still getting used to it.

I sighed and looked away. I might be a weirdo with weirdo traits, but at least I didn't have freakishly bony fingers like Kuchiki.

I secured my robe around my body and marched back into my room. Kuchiki was gone, thank god. Now I could begin my day without a Peeping Tom to worry about. But still the asshole did give me a rude awakening….

"Stupid Captain," I grumbled. I quickly slipped into a pair of panties and a black hakama with a white tie, then I wrapped a white cloth wrapping around my chest and arm, placing my lieutenant badge over, then I didn't even bother with shoes. I wanted to look cool. My entire day was foiled with my unsavory wakeup call. Really, the way you woke up could affect your entire day. So, I need to at least try and make it salvageable. Still, I added a touch of eyeliner and mascara just in case the day would not turn out to be a total bust. I had hope.

Then I grabbed my zanpakutō and left. Time to do my duties. Apparently, going to a stupid lieutenant meeting about so called Ryōka was apart of my _duties_. All I wanted to know was where they were, that was all. Then I'd be able to track them down and beat them to a pulp, leave them alive enough so that they could talk and spill the beans on what the fuck they were here for.

You know, girly stuff.

I entered the meeting room by sliding the door open loudly. "So good of you to join us, Hiiro," Nanao said bitterly. We weren't friends. "Late and out of uniform regulation per usual. Marking off points…." She said whilst writing something down on her clipboard.

I just sneered and took a seat against the wall next to Momo. Nanao was a hater, all there was to it. I didn't care if she took points off on whatever the fuck she took points off of. It wasn't like I'd lose my position as lieutenant if lost all of my points anyway. I mean, could you imagine Abarai as lieutenant? Sure he was a nice guy but…. Pft, he'd be later than I was and I was already a mess.

"Okay, first we need to talk about the Ryōka," Nanao began. "They're moving pretty quickly throughout Soul Society and right about now they're at the Senzaikyū."

Without another word I immediately began to run. I ran right out the meeting, not caring whatsoever since the only reason I was there was to find out where the Ryōka were.

Then I moved swiftly along the building tops, trying to figure out the quickest destination to Senzaikyū. I had big plans for those idiots. They ruined my day, I could probably still be sleeping, but _nooo_ they just had to invade Soul Society and cause a meeting to be about them.

Grr! I was going to strangle them.

I came to a halting stop when I saw them approaching the stairs. Was that… Hanatarō? That fool. Why would he betray Soul Society for some punks that just wanted to fuck everyone's lives up? I was goint to put an end to this….

I unsheathed my zanpakutō slowly, not to make a sound and then threw it right above them. When it landed the blade wavered nearly hitting them in the face. I could see it shocked all of them, causing them to stop. Then they turned around to face me.

Aww how cute, they noticed me.

"I'm sorry, did I scare you?" I smirked.

I leapt down from where I stood as they looked at me. I could see the heavier of the three leering at me, his face blushing, and his eyes lingering in places they shouldn't. I'll be sure to slap the shit out of him for wanting to get a glimpse at Little Akemi's unmentionables. Then little Hanatarō looked scared shitless, frozen where he stood, shaking like a Chihuahua. Finally the little ginger with the hard, scowling face looked at me with a calculating gaze as if sizing me up.

"You know, I don't like fighting girls. So just let us pass," he said to me.

Then I heard chubs ask the little squirt from the Fourth Division, "Hey, what's up with that girl? She's on a completely different level than those two other guys we fought. Plus, she's kinda hot."

"We're doomed," the little squirt said, shaking all over. "That's Hiiro Akemi, Lieutenant of the Sixth Division. No one messes with her unless they wished for an early grave. We're going to die!"

That was only true if they took my strawberry cheesecake. If they did that, they would be unrecognizable. If you couldn't tell I love strawberry cheesecake; it was like crack to me.

"Shut it Hanatarō, it looks like I'm fighting her," ginger said.

"I'm out of here!" Chubs said before taking off.

As one ran away from me the other ran towards me. He had his large butcher knife dragging on the ground slowly pulling it up to, this was just pure speculation, to use it. Ginger then tried to make a swing at me. I just hopped up and stood on the side of his blade on my tip toes with my arms crossed behind me. I smirked down at his shocked face.

"This isn't fair, I'm unarmed you know," I teased.

Out of anger he swung his blade again, trying to pull it out from underneath me and chop me up. Like a piece of meat. However I dodged trying not have my body get cut up by that atrocious thing. Unfortunately, the sharp blade got a little bit of something rather important to me.

"Ugh! My hair! You punk, don't you know how much time it takes to grow it?!" I said angrily. I kicked away his zanpakutō in a big fan like motion, letting it clatter far away from us. "Now, you can't slice and dice my precious hair," I told him.

He just smirked, "Now, it'll be even."

As if. Orangey-porangey wasn't even close to my level. I was going to wipe the floor with him, but if he felt it was equal doing it both hand-to-hand then fine. Let him believe that.

Speaking of which, he tried to strike me. I grabbed both of his fists, squeezing them and pushing him back rather easily. His eyes widened, wincing in pain from my grip, and I just gave him a coy smile.

"You wouldn't hit a lady would you?"

He was temporarily distracted, so I punched him right across the face. Sending him flying back. He crashed into one of the surrounding buildings, leaving a lot of dust and rubble, crying out loudly in pain.

Then I placed my hands on my hips before walking over there, taking my time for now.

"So what's your name kid? I should know it before I finish you off."

"Kurosaki Ichigo," he said looking up with a massive head wound. "And you're the one who's—"

I flash stepped behind him with my hands still on my hips. It shocked him so much that he actually stopped speaking. Now it was my turn to say something.

"That's a cute name, little strawberry," then I proceeded to kick him out of the crushed building. He screamed in pain as he slid along.

Then I walked out of there again, waiting for him to come to me, if he could stand that was. Surprisingly enough he stood. He was having trouble, spitting blood and clasping his head in agony. I didn't feel bad. He asked for this; he invaded Soul Society for crying outloud. That was a a death wish to brats that couldn't even come close to going toe to toe with me.

"My name… means one who protects!"

"Oh? Then what are you protecting?" I asked curiously, hands still on my hips.

"Rukia…! I must save Rukia and you're standing in my way!"

He then began to punch me several times in the face. I just blinked. It didn't hurt me whatsoever, his spiritual pressure was so low that his strikes did jack shit. I was beginning to get bored with it.

"I," punch, "will," punch, "defeat," punch, "you."

I had enough and tripped him by hooking my foot around his ankle. He went crashing forward, so I grasped him by his collar and pulled him back up. He coughed up blood before I punched him in the face. He went flying high, his back crashed into the wall. Next I was up in the air to elbow him down on the lower part of the building. He bounced. Then I flash stepped down there to knee him the gut to put him back up in the air. Finally, I flash stepped before him and punched him in the face again.

I giggled happily. It had been a long time since I had a punching bag like this.

Kurosaki Ichigo fell epically onto the ground with a crater in his wake. I walked over to him, pulling my zanpakutō out of hard marble steps and holding it against my shoulder. It was time to finish him off.

"Any last words before I run this sword right through your neck?" I said, placing the tip at jugular and drawing a small, thin line of blood.

**Author's Note: Should I continue?**


	2. Revelations

**|Chapter Two— Revelations|**

I looked down at him still smirking; this was too easy, it was almost boring. Almost. But then suddenly he grabbed my zanpakutō, slicing up his hand in the process, and used it to yank me forward. I made a noise of disapproval as he brought me to his level, cupping the back of my neck in the process. Whoa. Get back mother fucker you don't know me like that!

There was only one person that could touch me like this, it ain't you honey.

"If you're going to kill me then you have to be the one to save her!" He said, blood obscuring his speech slightly. "You're strong. You have to do it in my place. I can't let her die!"

I saw the raw emotions in his eyes. What the hell was with this kid? Why would he want to save a girl who looks like a friggin' twelve year old? Don't tell me that he loves her. Oh god, he does love her didn't he? Ew. I didn't know why, but that just disgusted me severely. But I had to ask. I just _had to_ for some unknown reason.

"Why? Why are you going through all this trouble to save her?"

"She sacrificed her powers in order to save my family. And I am not some succumb bag who'll let her die because of me! If you're going to kill me, you have to save her! Promise me!" he removed his hand from the back of my neck and released my sword.

This Ryōka piece of trash actually had honor and a moral compass? He didn't have some ultimate agenda to destroy Soul Society like a dumb ass? He, someone who was weak and pathetic compared to stronger shinigami in Soul Society, was doing this because of the guilt he felt for being the cause of Rukia's execution? And to be honest that execution seemed to be pretty unjust in the first time. I mean sure, she gave this runt her powers. But was that really worthy of an execution? I didn't think so, but I didn't bother questioning it. Rukia wasn't a friend of mine and to be honest if anyone should flip shit it should be Kuchiki, he was her brother after all. Adopted or not.

Well, this no weak little fuck has better morals and loyalty than my captain. That was for sure; I was certain on it.

"Fine," I retracted my blade and sheathed it, looking down at him with a small smirk. "I've decided to join you."

A look of shock graced his features and he said something rather rude to me, "Really? What the hell?! You're so wishy-washy!"

"Shaddup," I said.

Then I placed a hard foot down on his chest with my hands still on my hips. He coughed up blood and spluttered loudly hopefully understanding when he should shut up.

Immediately Hanataro began to freak out in that whiney whimpy way that he always did, "Please Akemi... I mean Lady Akemi, please. Ichigo is about to die."

I hated that damn title 'lady?' Me a lady? Hahaha. Yeah, sure whatever you say. I may be a noble woman and all, but I was least girliest thing you could ever find. I fought with relish, held a fairly decent rank (I wasn't a captain yet, whatever, get off my dick), and stood my ground when ever I felt pressured. Damn, I probably would've been better as a guy, but I was who I was.

Anyway, I ignored the little squirt.

"I could change my mind again. Do you want me to?" I said as I dug my foot further in his chest with an angry sneer, then blood spurted out from his mouth signaling he had internal bleeding going on. Oops

"No ma'am," he coughed.

That was better. I then took my bare foot off his chest and faced Hanatarō with my hands still on my hips.

"Yo, Hanataro," I said, he flinched and looked away. "Come here."

He fearfully followed my orders.

"I want you to take little strawberry shortcake—"

"Hey, the name's Ichigo!"

"Yeah, don't care. Anyway, take little carrot top down to the sewers and doctor him up. And you better hurry, some shinigami are probably going to be here any minute."

He paused, looking frightened. Ugh, why wasn't he moving? Time was of the absolute essence.

"Go go go!" I said ushering him with intense hand gestures and a slightly frantic look about me.

As if shocked by an electric current, he got his butt into gear and began to drag Ichigo into that stinky hell hole where feces and other disgusting shit resided. Ew. I didn't want to go in there, but if I had to I guess I would. I swear, if that shit got in my hair there would be hell to pay.

Before the two of them sunk into the underground stink hole Hantaro asked, "What are you going to do, Lady Akemi?"

"First of all, please don't call me 'lady' that just doesn't sit well with me," in spite of myself, I could feel my cheeks heating up quickly. "And second of all, I'm going to find Porkers." Theen I called extremely loudly. "Chubs! Where did you go?!"

No answer. Well, fuck. Then again what did I expect? He thought I was going to kill him.

As they sunk back into the sewers I leapt up onto the building tops, running with my arms back to increase my speed. Ain't nobody got time for taking things slow especially when one of my new group members was about to become chopped liver. I didn't mean that figuratively either, we had swords and we sliced and diced. From what I could tell Porkie didn't have any spiritual pressure what so fucking ever; he would be flattened by any shinigami coming his way. I tried to sense where he could possibly be, but I wasn't so great with that sort of stuff.

Suddenly, I came to a halt.

I saw Porkie right there, in the middle of a cluster of shinigami, being overwhelmed by them. He tried to escape by using some sand-creation device. But none of that mattered considering they'd just follow him and overwhelm him again. Goddammit Chubs, you were just big huge pain in my ass. Well, I wasn't an ass, so I decided to be a people fucking pleaser and help him.

I flipped down there and kicked the guy closest to him right in the head and faced Fatty-McFatass who looked ever more scared shitless along with all the shinigami that backed up. Well, I didn't blame him; he thought I was after him.

"Hey there, sweetheart, I'm home," I joked with an amused smirk.

"Hey, Lieutenant, you're not authori—"

I wanted him to pipe the absolute fuck down, so I slid across the ground and grasped his ankle, snapping it. He went down on all fours, grasping said ankle. Another fellow shinigami came at me. I ran over, using the previous guy as a resource to exploit, I put both my hands atop his back, then pushed my legs through that space between his back and my torso and grabbed onto the other guy's neck using my legs. Finally, I swung him down to the ground. Hard. With the force of my body.

Then I moved on to the two ahead of me. He attempted to decapitate me, but I dropped it low and tripped him up, knocking him right on his ass. Then onto his friend. I ran up his body, kicking him right in the head as I landed properly from the flip I was forced to make. Whoa, head rush. Well, at least that knocked his ass out.

Then one of those fuckers decided to be brave and caught me off guard by attack me from behind. I whipped around and used one of the ropes I found on the ground next to the building to catch him by the arm in order to break his swing down at me. I kept it blocked like that before I kicked him on the knee, surely breaking it. Then I punched the shinigami in the face, wrapped the rope around his neck. Then I bent down to avoid being tackled by another dumb fuck, he went down hard too. Well, it didn't end there. Another guy right behind Trippy came at me too, so I blocked I his sword by catching his arm with mine. So then I proceeded to attach the rope the ends of the rope to his arm. Knowing that the choking man I wrapped the rope around attached to him, I brought my leg up to jam my leg down hard on the other guy's arm to force both of them to ground whilst breaking his arm.

Then I got up, turned around and gave the man that tackled incorrectly a severe sneer. As he stood up, I rushed at him. I latched onto his back like a damn monkey and swung the lower half of my body around, briefly wrapping my legs around his neck in order to use the momentum to flip me right side up. I did all of this in order to hook my arm around his neck and use that momentum to slam him to ground.

Then came the final shinigami I had to deal with. He bravely tried to stab me, but I grasped his arm, threw it back hearing the sword clatter to the ground, and then proceeded to twist my body towards him and elbow him in the face. As he sunk, clutching his face, I spun around and kicked him in the head.

I looked up from my kneeling position on the ground and noticed how every fucker of my kind running away like a bunch of pansies making me embarrassed for my kind. I let out a long puff of breath with my eyes closed before I looked over at Chubby Chubbers. He was booking it and trying to get away from me. I could feel my brow twitching in annoyance at this dumb fuck. Why me? I was trying to help him and he just ran from me like he was my target. He wasn't my target anymore. Wasn't that obvious?

I growled vicariously.

"Would you get back here you fat, dumb fuck?!" I shouted loudly, chasing after him.

"Stay the hell away from me, you crazy bitch!"

Grr! I caught up to his stupid fat ass and tackled him to the ground. He grunted, struggled before I placed a foot on his chest, keeping him down without having to sit on him. I didn't know him like that and I didn't want to.

"No one calls me a crazy bitch without incurring my wrath," I said pressing my bare foot down hard causing him to grunt and cough. "So, you either shut the fuck up or the next thing I step on is your neck… breaking it in half."

He nodded weakly, "Yes ma'am."

I told him straight up, "I am here to help you, carrot top, and the squirt with the invasion. So you can stop running away from me, alright?"

"Is that so, Akemi?"

I felt my entire body tense up. Oh fuck! Was that who I thought it was? Damn, I couldn't forget that voice anywhere. How far did we end up going? All the way back to the Sixth Division? Not on the likely.

Either way, I turned around slowly and came face to face with my captain. Through that mask of indifference I could see the outlines of anger contorting his features. And by that I meant that I could see his thin lips pulling tighter, his eyes narrower than usual.

"Well, well, if it isn't Kuchiki. Well, it's about time I take down your pansy ass—"

I didn't get to finish my threat against my highly effeminate, annoyingly regal captain and draw my zanpakuto, but I felt this intense and swift blow to the back of my head. I felt my smirk and drop as blackness surrounded my vision. I vaguely felt the sensation of falling, bony arms grasp me before the blackness finally encased me fully.

Well, I dun fucked up.

**Author's Note: Please be sure to review. :-)**


	3. Interrogation

**|Chapter Three— Interrogation|**

A small shift of my wet wrists alerted me to the position my hands were in, they were behind me tied to the back of a chair. My gaze lazily drifted downwards to where my thin hakama-clad legs were bound by heavy rope at my ankles. I swallowed dryly, my mouth tasted bitter and dirty as my tongue attempted to at least moisten my chaffing lips. Not much luck there. I wasn't sure, but I had been shackled this way for days, months, years. Man, I couldn't tell.

But that wasn't the problem right now, I had bigger issues to concur and deal with.

Suddenly, a hard punch was delivered across my face from none other than Renji, a fellow redhead. The unexpected force of the blow turned my head. I cursed silently as I bit my bottom lip firmly, trying to repress the rage and the pain. Oh I could kill that mother fucker!

"This is not how I wanted this evening to go," Kuchiki said.

"I know how you wanted this evening to go. But believe me, this is better," I replied snidely.

"Have you truly broken every single law upheld by Soul Society," I rolled my eyes. "For what? The Ryōka?"

Then Renji grabbed the back of the chair and tipped me backwards. I felt my bare leave the floor and I aimlessly kicked trying to find my footing again. Nothing there. I looked at Renji with panicked eyes, wondering if he would actually drop me.

Oh fuck, remain calm.

Kuchiki continued on, "Do you honestly think you could get away with affiliating with murderers?"

Renji placed me back down and I felt the soles of my feet touch the cool wooden floors once more which made me relax a little. And that anticipating-falling feeling disappeared and was replaced by surprise and curiosity. Murder, really?

I said, "There was a murder?"

"Yes, your outdated information betrays you. During the night you were unconscious your new comrades… those Ryōka peasants murdered one of our captains," then he addressed the other members of his division as said fifth seat Mihō, was his name, slowly checked me out causing me to glare at him. "Akemi from the Noble House of Hiiro and she turns out to be simply another pretty face."

My mind still reeled on his previous statement. There was no way. Not even a shot in the dark that Carrot Top or Chub Tubs or the Little Squirt killed a captain. They couldn't even kill me. Obviously, it wasn't the Ryōka; no it had to be somebody else. But who?

Well, I couldn't miss the opportunity to mock my captain since he did let slip what he thought of my physical attributes, "Do you really think I'm pretty?"

He didn't respond to my question like a pussy as he turned away to a table. Then without warning I felt Renji's hands grasp jaw and the back of my head. He ended up tilting my head back my hair, and using the force of his squeeze on my cheeks to pop open my jaw.

Not cool, that fucking hurt.

"Tell your Ryōka comrades that we will capture them and correctly punish them. Tell them that they are finished. Well," he paused to pick up some pliers and continued with his eerily calm and passive face, "you may have to write it down."

A sound between a gasp and a grunt escaped my lips as breathing became a bit difficult. He wouldn't dare tear out my tongue would he? Would he? I knew we had our differences, but _damn_. It wasn't that bad. Okay, so maybe I did betray Soul Society, but do I really need to have my tongue ripped out of my head?!

Well, that apparently that question was put on hold for the simple fact that a hell butterfly flew in, landing on Kuchiki's shoulder.

I couldn't hear the words being exchanged by him and my personal butterfly, but he apparently guided the little creature onto my shoulder. I began to listen to and recognized the voice immediately.

I heard the ginger, "We need you."

I scoffed, since when did he give me orders, "I'm kind of… tied up at the moment."

"Uh, we need you here _now_."

"Look Mr. Bossy Pants, I'm in the middle of an interrogation right now. These dumb fucks are giving me everything," to my deepest satisfaction, Kuchiki looked affronted. "I'm sorry, you're just going to have to handle it all on your own kiddo."

"It's Zaraki Kenpachi," he said.

I felt my body tense at the realization that Carrot Top was about to deal with one of the most deadly captains Soul Society possessed. Strawberry Shortcake couldn't take him on, he couldn't even beat me.

"Let me put you on hold," I said and gestured with a head tilt for Kuchiki to take the hell butterfly away.

He was about to, but I popped my ankles free from their confides and kicked him in the groin. He grunted out in pain and knelt to the ground. Then I head butted him, causing him to collapse to the ground, clutching both his crotch and head.

God, that felt satisfying.

Then I ran over to that Mihō guy with the chair still attached to me and kicked him away, falling back epically. Then Renji attempted to clock me in the jaw, so I leant down to avoid it and used the opportunity to twist my body around and smack him with the chair which made him trip.

I saw Mihō on his feet, so I rolled on my side making sure that it was on my _side_ since the chair would be in my way. I backed up into him. I crushed his foot by jamming the chair leg there, then I proceeded to toss my head back, hitting him square in the face. Then a loud grunt of pain sounded from him as I swept him off his feet with a violent swing by using the chair.

Next Renji went after me. I dead legged him, so both boys were down and next to each other.

So seeing as Kuchiki was about to recover from my crotch kick head butt combo and this chair really needed to go, I climbed upon the two boys and flipped onto Kuchiki's back. Destroying the chair. I rolled off the captain backwards who groaned in pain and took one of the broken chair legs with me.

When I stood I felt Renji's arms grab me. I grasped his hand, pulling it by the tendons and back. He screamed in pain, so I turned around and whacked him in the side with chair leg and then the face. Finally I jumped up and kicked him in the chest with both my feet and flipped myself up back up with my hands. Renji was finished.

Then my eyes were set on Mihō. I dashed over to him and leapt up to wrap my legs around his neck and spun in order to use one of my legs to slam him down to the wooden floor head first. He was finished too.

Now, to temporarily deal with Kuchiki.

As he got up, I grabbed him by his hair and slammed his face into the metal railing, then I used the chain that was used earlier on me before I complained that it was chaffing my skin. I wrapped it around his entire body, knowing that it blocked the use of spiritual pressure before kicking him to the ground.

He said inflectionlessly, "You understand that you will be executed by my blade once I am free, correct?"

"Bite me," I said stomping on his pretty boy face with my hands on my hips, effectively knocking him out.

Then I left, feeling the hell butterfly grace my shoulder. Damn, I almost forgot about it. Well, good thing it didn't fly away, scared shitless. If it did, I wouldn't blame it.

"So where are you now?" I asked.

This time it was Hanatarō's voice, "We're a few blocks away from the Senzaikyū. Ichigo is in—"

I didn't interrupt him the call between our butterflies died. Oh shit.

I ran along the building top, my feet thundering along the building tops, trying to get to Ichigo as fast as I could. He stood no chance against someone like Zaraki. The guy was an animal. Not one of those cute one where you pet them and they were a little angel. No. He was a gorilla that would tear you apart at the first chance he got, just to satisfy his blood lust.

Suddenly, I was jarred out of my thoughts when I felt this white hot pain erupt all over my bare stomach. It knocked the breath out of me and sent me off the roof.

"Ah!" I shouted.

I looked up from the ground at an angry, crying Hinamori. Her zanpakutō was released into its shikai and shaking from her rage. I was confused as hell.

"What the fuck, Hinamori?!" I shouted at her as I stood on slightly shaky limbs from the surprise attack. "What did I do to you?!"

"You know what you did!" she exclaimed angrily.

It seemed as though she was having trouble attacking me like before. It was as if she had a short fuse and now it was burned out the water works were out. But that was the least of my problems. I had no clue what she was talking about. Could she be talking about what my stupid, prissy captain was talking about? I _know_ I didn't kill a captain! I wasn't a freaking psychopath or a black out drunk.

"What did I do?!"

Well, we weren't alone anymore.

I saw the little wolf boy captain that was so adorable that I wanted to glomp him and his lieutenant rack city who needed to cover up her chesties. I mean I might show off my midriff, but it wasn't like guys got boners off of stomachs and tied down chests.

"Lieutenant Hiiro," cutie putie addressed me, "you are to be arrested."

"You know, I've already been arrested and captured by my captain and I escaped easily enough. What makes you think you can punish me for something I didn't do, squirt?"

His brow twitched and I could tell he was about to pop in rage. I just smirked and bit the bottom of my lip to keep from giggling at his expression. Thankfully, I wasn't the only one who had trouble suppressing my laughter.

"Matsumoto! Enough! She killed a man, it's not funny!" he said. He was terse. It made him sound silly.

But I was even angrier than amused, "I didn't kill a man!"

"Just admit it!" Hinamori shouted whom I forgot was even here.

Alright, I was sick of this. I was sick of being accused of something I didn't do. I think I would remember killing a man. Wouldn't I? I wouldn't kill a man unless I didn't have a choice. I was sick of people assuming they knew shit when they didn't!

"I didn't do it!" I said angrily. "Why don't you just man up and realize who actual killed whoever did this, you idiots?!"

Apparently, I went too far. Hinamori let out her loudest cry I heard yet, so loud that I thought my eardrums broke.

"YOU KILLED CAPTAIN AIZEN!"

Wh-what? Sōsuke was dead. Dead? How could this be? He… he was so healthy and happy when I last saw him. He couldn't be dead. He was the love of my life. He couldn't do this to me. There must be a mistake.

**Author's Note: Well, this was incredibly fun to write. Be sure to review.**


End file.
